Shining Stars and Passionate Kisses
by xPerceiveTheTruthx
Summary: A bunch of oneshots/drabbles on my two OTP's, Claypollo (Clay x Apollo) and Claybuck (Clay x Starbuck). I'll try to update this frequently, and all the oneshots are based on prompts. Enjoy!


**Yo! I've decided to start a mini project type of thing. For those of you who aren't on tumblr, there is a blog there called imagineyourotp, which is a prompt blog. So I'm going to be writing one shots/drabbles to those plots…**

**Now the problem is, I have **_**two **_**OTP's, Claypollo (Clay x Apollo) and Claybuck (Clay x Starbuck) so you'll find drabbles on both of these pairings in here /. It kind of depends on which pairing I feel like doing on which day I guess. I hope you enjoy! Of course, you can always give me prompts in the reviews as well. I'd appreciate it!**

**So without further ado, let's get started on the first prompt!**

_Prompt/_

_Image your OTP laying on to of a steep grassy hill. Person A decides to have fun and push Person B so they roll down the hill together. When they reach the bottom, Person B lands on top of Person A and starts to push themselves up until they realise how close they are. From here, Person B leans in for a kiss._

* * *

Stars twinkled above and their light shone down on the two figures, lying alone. It was rare for the two be lying in complete silence, as usually some type of friendly banter was passed between the two, but not tonight.

Clay sighed a little as he stared up at the stars, before looking over to the person on his right. Apollo seemed to be very quiet today. _Did something happen in his work? _Clay laughed quietly to himself. _He can often be a bit of a… workaholic._

Little did Clay know, today had been Apollo Justice's first trial. As with any new lawyer, Apollo had been nervous to finally be heading into the courtroom and leading a case. I mean, sure, he had been at the bench before with his mentor helping out when he could, but he had never had to take control before.

The trial had gone reasonably well, despite a few bumps in the road, Apollo had finally won. However, all good things come with a cost. It had turned out worse than anybody had expected. Not only had his boss been convicted for murder, the realisation that he was now unemployed had finally seemed to sink in. How on earth was he going to make any money now? He wasn't exactly employable at the moment, and he had already decided that he _wasn't _going to bring Clay into this by asking him for help.

Apollo turned around, and was slightly surprised to see his friend looking at him. "What?" he asked wearily.

Clay ran a hand through his black hair and locked his gaze on his friend's. "I'm just wondering what's bothering you. You won the trial! Why so down?"

Apollo sighed and turned away. "It's none of your business, Clay,"

The astronaut flinched a little at the cold tone. It was evident now from his words that despite the great trial win, something was very _wrong. _It hurt a little to think that Apollo didn't trust him enough to let on this secret, but Clay wouldn't push the matter if Apollo honestly didn't want to talk about it. Instead, he lay back down, fidgeting with the rim of his visor, now more than slightly distracted.

"Hey, Apollo!" Clay shouted happily, pointing up to a bright light that was moving slightly. "A shooting star! Make a wish, Polly!"

Apollo closed his eyes, feeling a bit silly as he wished as hard as he possibly could. _Please, please, let everything turn out right in the end…_

Then he opened his eyes again and glanced over at his stargazing companion. "Hey Clay?"

"Yeah?" came the slightly muffled reply, as Clay had thrown his coat over his head.

Apollo shook his head once, then once more as he fought to hold back laughter at the sight of his friend with a coat on his head.

"What did you wish for?"

"uhhh… I can't tell you,"

"Why?"

"Then it wouldn't come true," Clay sat up and folded the coat neatly, setting it aside. His eyes twinkled in amusement. "Surely you know that, Polly?"

Apollo simply snorted in amusement and grinned slightly. "Surely you don't believe that crap?"

Clay shrugged and grinned before a clever idea sprung into his mind. He slyly waited until Apollo had turned away, before grabbing his friends shoulders and forcefully giving him a quick push. By the time Apollo was aware of what had just happened, he felt himself begin to tumble down the hill.

"If I'm going, you're coming too!" he shouted, grabbing Clay's wrist as he began to fall, and successfully pulling the latter down with him.

Clay almost yelped in surprise that Apollo could pull such a dirty trick, before bracing himself and grabbing onto his friend as the two found themselves rolling down the hill in a tangled mess.

When they stopped falling, a dazed silence fell over them once more. The two were coated in mud and grime, and a few grass stains littered their clothes, but Clay had succeeded in his mission. Apollo was smiling once more.

They lay there for a few moments as they regained their breath. They way they fell, Apollo had fallen on top of the astronaut, so Clay had to wait until Apollo was ready to move.

Apollo was breathing heavily as he felt the warmth of Clay underneath him. He could even feel the other's heart beat, and every breath he took.

Slowly, Apollo began to raise himself up, before realizing just how close he and Clay had been. That and the fact that he had _enjoyed _being so close to his friend. Was that normal?

Apollo must've looked dazed, because Clay had eventually asked what was wrong. Apollo answered with a simple 'nothing', dismissing Clay's concerns. At this point, the red attorney realised that he was actually _pinning _Clay to the ground. Apollo's hands were keeping Clay's wrists on the ground, and his legs were on his friends, stopping the other from moving or getting up at all.

The attorney began to feel his cheeks heat up, a blush creeping onto his features. He almost mentally face palmed. Why out of all the positions they could have been in, why were they in this position?

"Hey Apollo? I think I know what's wrong! You're simply admiring my awesomeness right now," Clay cut into his thoughts cheekily, smirking as Apollo blushed harder.

"I… I wasn't!" he protested awkwardly, before he saw Clay leaning upward. Apollo almost jolted backward, but didn't. Instead, as if defying his head, his heart moved him forward and tilted his head. Apollo's heart beat faster as he felt Clay's breath tickle his lips briefly before they met Apollo's.

Apollo felt weak as he realised what was happening. What he was doing, and more importantly, exactly _who_ he was doing it with. He moved his hands onto the ground on either side of his friend, so Clay was able to snake his arms around Apollo's waist as the kiss went on.

The two broke apart, but just as Clay was about to speak, Apollo claimed his lips again, shocking the astronaut as he melted into the kiss once more, surrendering to the attorney. This time, the kiss was a little more passionate, as the two had got over the initial shock. Their eyes were closed, and hearts beating fast, as they lay there, kissing under the stars and full moon.

Clay hugged Apollo closer, and Apollo supported himself, before slipping a hand behind Clay's back to hold him in the kiss. Confused thoughts were flicking to and from Apollo's mind, however.

_Did he actually like Clay, or was this a spur of the moment kiss?_

_No._ Apollo decided awkwardly. _It couldn't be spur of the moment, because I wouldn't have kissed him again if it had been._

They broke apart a few moments later simply because of the need to breathe. Both were panting heavily, and Clay had closed his eyes as he tried to regain his composure. Apollo sat up first, hand still on Clay's back. His friend sat up a little later, brown eyes locked warmly on Apollo's. The attorney couldn't move his gaze away from his friend. So, he kissed him again, earlier problems forgotten.

Because as long as he had Clay, he really _was _fine.

* * *

**So, first prompt done. What did you think? Did it live up to your expectations? I actually think this is the best thing I've written for Ace Attorney yet. *laughs ***

**Review, follow and favourite!**


End file.
